<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Family We Will Be by Ophelia_Exists</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30010608">Family We Will Be</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ophelia_Exists/pseuds/Ophelia_Exists'>Ophelia_Exists</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>DILF Erwin Smith, DILF Levi Ackerman, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mikasa Ackerman &amp; Eren Yeager Are Siblings, Mikasa and Eren go to College later in the story</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:08:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30010608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ophelia_Exists/pseuds/Ophelia_Exists</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is the type of man who likes solitude and quietness, but that's not possible with an overly smart himbo for a husband and two adopted kids with abandonment issues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Moblit Berner/Hange Zoë</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, Ophelia here! Today I am glad to announce that I will be officially be writing now! I not very good though, so sorry if I slip up. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>   I Woke up and looked around, touching the bed to get a handle on Erwin, uncovering that he was not there.  "Levi, get up! You can't be late for your own wedding!", Hange shouts, running to my room and opening it, and tossing my suit at me. I moaned, slowly lifting my body until I looked at them scrambling to urge his things. I ruffled my hair, feeling like my hairstyle grown out, "We ought to go, Erwin is as of now suited up."</p><p> </p><p><br/>
What? I looked at the calendar, squinting his eyes to see the date.  August 36, the day that I and Erwin are at long last together. I grin somewhat, tuning out Hange as I get up gradually to urge prepared. I yawned as I went to the washroom and begun to induce preparation. Hange abruptly ceased and looked at me with a charming look. <br/>
  </p><p><br/>
They walked towards me and smile, "You ready to take on life", They held out their elbow for me to hook my arm around," and marry this man?" I chuckled softly, "Of course, and I am surely ready for you to cry." They cackled and let me go, "Come on, let's get you dressed" </p><p><br/>
      <br/>
     I got up and looked at the suit I had, it was a delicate dim with a dark tie. I teared up when I saw the veil though, lovely white roses, are my favorite. Hange came back in and giggled at me, "I know you, Levi Ackerman, are not crying!" I looked at them and gesture, embracing them," You can't say anything, I haven't seen you cry that much, indeed once you were in college" She shook her head and giggled.</p><p><br/>
    It took a couple of hours to induce me prepared, the shroud kept getting in my confront, my tie was being troublesome and Hange kept getting distracted by the cat. We, at last, got done and I looked in the mirror.  I listened to the entryway open and saw Kenny and Uri, "gracious ...." Levi jeered, looking at the stunned Uncle. "Old man" Kenny begun to walk up to Levi, looking at his clothing.</p><p>    "You look great Levi, you mother would be proud." I averted my eyes to the side and said," I'm kind of nervous, what if he says no?" </p><p>           Kenny laughed and said, "Look kid, you got nothing to worry about, if anything you should be worried about is him bursting into tears." Uri nodded along and smiled," And don't worry, I'm sure Kenny is going to kill him if he does that." They both hugged me as Hange ran in with her suit, "Sorry to interrupt something so beautiful, but Erwin is ready." </p><p>    Uri told me good luck and Kenny stood beside me, ready to walk me down. "Ready to be a married man?" I laughed and nodded with this burning desire in my stomach. "As ready as I'll ever be" </p><p>I and Kenny walked to the front of the door and heard bridal music from the beautiful piano. I heard quiet wincing from Kenny and laughed, "Oi, don't get tears on my outfit." He playfully hit me and said, "Let's go then, sorry you majesty" I rolled my eyes and slowly opened the door. </p><p><br/>
    I saw everybody turn their heads and looked at me with cherishing eyes, and I felt tears spill out of my eyes. I listened chuckling and looked at Erwin, who had tears in his eyes and a passing grasp on his shaking hands. I have begun to walk quicker and Kenny has begun chuckling, whispering in my ears, "Slow down your gonna trip." Flinching at the thought I moderated down and listened to two crying babies. I turn my head and saw Moblit with two crying children and pushed father. I chuckled and grimace at the thought of having children.</p><p><br/>
I at last need to my spot in front of Erwin and held his hands, taking my thumb and feeling his beat, attempting to calm him down. He takes my hands and kisses them, watching my confront flush a small. "Expensive family, visitor, and companions, we accumulate here nowadays for the matrimony of Erwin Smith and Levi Ackerman," the minister began, making my heart race indeed more, " Erwin Smith, do you take Levi Ackerman as your lawfully married spouse, and pay attention of him in affliction and wellbeing, destitute and riches?" " I do "I tune in his say, smiling at me with a venerating look</p><p> </p><p>      "And do you, Levi Ackerman, take Erwin Smith as your legal wedding spouse" I have begun to urge apprehensive, feeling a bubbling encourage to cry, "I do" Erwin let go of the breath he was assuming holding. '' Any protests of this marriage?" I all of a sudden turned and gave a passing glare, making individuals marginally awkward. "No? At that point I display to you, Mr. Smith and Mr. Ackerman presently hitched, you'll kiss the bride." I then jumped wear him and gave him a suffocating kiss.</p><p><br/>
    Erwin wrapped his arm's around my midsection and pulled me to him, making me incline in more to the kiss. At that minute everything went to a halt and I was cleared out with my considerations. The crowd was conditioned out and I could feel Erwin lifting me and embracing me. I pulled away, crying silently.</p><p><br/>
Erwin put his brow on me and lift me bridal fashion, at that point continue to walk to the passageway. I looked around to see all my dearest individuals in my life, old and young. I looked at Erwin to see he confront bend into an adoring grin. He held me higher and started to walk quicker, making my body bounce against his body. </p><p> </p><p><br/>
                                                                               HOURS LATER<br/>
                                    ____________________________________________________________________________________________ </p><p>     The wedding <span class="words">reception</span> was so <span class="words">excellent</span>, <span class="words">with individuals</span> <span class="words">congratulating</span> us and <span class="words">embracing</span> us. <span class="words">Blessings</span> were being given and opened and we <span class="words">danced</span> and ate all night. I wasn't <span class="words">shocked</span> to see Hange being <span class="words">the primary</span> one <span class="words">intoxicated</span> <span class="words">though</span>, she's kind of lightweight. A <span class="words">pushed</span> Moblit sitting at his table, <span class="words">attempting</span> not to <span class="words">drop</span> <span class="words">snoozing</span> due to an induced amount of children. <span class="words">Additionally </span><span class="words">tanked</span>  Kenny <span class="words">fair</span> <span class="words">driving</span> Uri to <span class="words">move</span> with him, seeing an unamused Uri stand there. I chuckled a bit, seeing how their <span class="words">dynamic</span> is humorous. </p><p> </p><p>  I heard the wedding dance song, as it was our turn to dance. Everyone cleared the floor for us as Erwin and I get up and made our way there. When we got to the center floor, Erwin pulled me closer to his chest and started rocking me back and forth, making my hips swing to the music. It put my head on his chest, making him smile at me. He went closer to my ear, "I can't believe I'm going to spend my life with the person I love the most. " I sneered, looking up at him.</p><p> </p><p>"As long as you do right by me and I do the same, I think we'll be fine. Besides, we've been through the worst, we can handle more." He held me tighter, feeling my hips up against his as he kissed my hand. I heard the faint music in my ears and felt his heartbeat, making me calmer by the second. The world faded out as we dance more and more.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Yeah, we'll be okay.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>    </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Erwin and Levi adopt the children. Smut ⚠️</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys, I hope you like this chapter. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>                    Third Person POV</p><p>   __________________________________</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>It was presented a year afterward and Erwin and Levi are exceptionally cheerful, they bought a lovely house and have an incredible relationship with each other. But there was always that one issue we had. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Kids. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Levi always said he didn't want any, even when they weren't dating, he would tell him that kids are just not him, or that they are brats. Erwin is always trying to make him reconsider, but that just led to fighting. Finally, he just stopped trying altogether. He felt missing something, something that he had wanted for a long time. </p><p> </p><p>But one day, Levi went up to him. "Hello Erwin, I need to converse with you, its about adoption." Erwin whipped his head and looked at him with cheerful eyes. Levi fair grinned with endearment. With a few weeks to prepare, Levi and Erwin hurried to get the room ready for it. Levi decided on one kid, but Erwin had other things in mind.</p><p> </p><p>     One girl and One boy settled, buying all the necessities they needed. Levi didn't want to have the room too girly and boyish, so they went to a very light grey for the boy and a nice soft yellow room. They figured since they plan to live in that house for a long time, they did simple piece and decor, just in case they wanted to change it.</p><p> </p><p>     Levi stopped in the store and saw these beautiful sunflowers, his favorite flower. He smiled, picking them up and a few other plant-based theme stuff to put in the rooms. They both left the store that day with happy thoughts of Family.  </p><p> </p><p>   So here they are now,  in front of the adoption center, hand in hand. They both strolled in with grins on their faces and victory on their inner voice. "Ready?" Erwin inquired, pressing his hand marginally, calming his shaking. Levi gestured and began to walk to the entryway with Erwin right adjacent to him.</p><p> </p><p>   He strolled to the front work area and ringed the chime, hearing the giggling of children and yelling of care providers to halt their running. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>        Levi rolled their eyes and Erwin snickered, ringing the chime one more time. "Coming! Fair let me- Goodness, Eren put that down!" They at that point listened to a crash and shouting. Levi looked startled, crushing my hand in a stifling hold.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Sweetheart, my hand hurts," Erwin expressed, feeling Levi let go somewhat. A young lady with coppery hair came in, "Hello there, my name is Petra, how may I assist you?" Levi gave her the papers and she looked at the data she required. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Her confront started to bend into a terrifying one, making Erwin make this befuddled face. "Are you sure? They aren't the most excellent kids," she said, deflecting his eyes over to the entryway the children's room was driven to. Levi was confounded by her statement, "What happens?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well Eren has outrage issues that continuously get the most excellent of him, he tends to shout out or hit other children in some cases," Erwin nods understanding the circumstance, " and Mikasa isn't that social with anybody and continuously cling to Eren. They do have abandonment issues, so see out for that."  </p><p> </p><p>  "Sound like you, not gonna lie.", the statement got a giggle from the caregiver and a knee to the back by the shorter man. Levi, thinking the only one who is sane here is him, said "Well, what was there a living situation like before."</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Utter Silence. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Petra looked down at the computer, typing rapidly as if she's in a hurry. Levi soon got suspicious and asked again, but that landed him one of those, "We can't disclose that information to you, sir. I'm sorry." Levi scoffed at her, rolling his eyes, and looked at Erwin. Erwin looked back at Levi with a reassuring smile," Levi, it's going to be okay. Besides, what's the worst that can happen, your cleaning freakiness is gone."</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>      </p><p>       Levi darted him a sharp look, making the taller man stop laughing, "No, Erwin. The worst thing is that some sticky kids come and mess up the house." A voice butted in, "Actually, Eren hates being sticky, and Mikasa despises dust, so ..." Erwin whipped his head to Levi, "See, they even got your habits. Come on, no backing out now ..." Levi looked to the side, "Thinking of the benefits of this. Thinking about a happy family, a good husband, and endearing friends. He nods, taking the papers Petra put in front of him, "Fine, but the moment he is a little brat, I'm returning to sender." Erwin hugged Levi in a warm embrace. And with that, they walked to the rooms. </p><p> </p><p>They finally got to a room with the signs, 'Eren and Mikasa". The door creaked open, revealing a little girl playing with a boy. The girl had black hair and steely eyes, red from allergies they assumed. And the boy had brown hair with blue eyes, but he had a small scar on his lip. Erwin tapped the redhead, "Excuse me, Petra was it?" The girl nods, "Do they have any disabilities or anything? We just wanted to make sure that we have everything we need to take care of them." </p><p> </p><p>   Petra shook her head, "No sir, they don't have any disabilities, just minor deprivation of social skills. They are nice kids though." Suddenly the boy spoke," Hey Mikasa, look. Another couple we can break." The girl didn't answer, just looked at Levi with a dull look. Erwin chuckled, "Hello young man, how old are you?" </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>    "7 years old, what's it to you." the boy sneered, getting up off the bed and breakfast walking towards us. Levi stepped in front of Erwin, "Look brat, we aren't your foster care parents, we're your adoptive parents." They went silent, looking at Levi in disbelief. He started to smile as he went to the small closet," Come one, Mikasa! We're getting adopted!" The girl's eyes widened as she rushed to get her stuff. Erwin snickered and looked at the two overjoyed children, and Levi just sat there, looking back and forth to see the two scurrying. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>    Soon, the children stood in front of the door, looking towards the two men, gleaming with innocence and happiness. Levi gave a small, fond smile to them, making them giggle a little, "All right let's go. Come on, Eren!" Erwin held out his hand and beamed at him. The younger took his hand, his small palm in Erwin's, and skipped off with him. Mikasa followed suit with me, holding my hands. Levi and Erwin smiled at each other, making it obvious that our family was complete. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The car ride was very silent, due to the excitement buzzing in the car, but Eren was so over-hyped in the car. "Hey Eren, can you sit down, you don't have your seatbelt on." Eren nods, sitting down a little, but still to where he can look out the window.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>    K Mikasa rolled down her scarf, "Excuse me, may I ask where we are going?" Erwin smiled, "Well the girl can speak; We are going to our house!" Eren and Mikasa yelled, making Levi flinch a little. Erwin full-on laugh, looking at my expression, "What's wrong, Levi?" He shook his head," Nothing, just wondering what's for dinner." Eren and Mikasa yelled, "Mcdonalds!" </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>     Levi scoffed, "Yeah right we are not getting that, try again", The kids pouted. Erwin elbowed him softly and said, "How about Niccolo's?" Levi shook his head, " We aren't dressed yet, and besides, that's a place for, you know, us ..." Erwin looked at Eren and Mikasa, "Do you guys want Italian?" They nod rapidly, making Levi crack a smile. "Fine, steak it is" Cheers roar through the car as they inch closer to their home. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>    Minutes pass and they park in the home. Levi opened the door, " I'll get the kids, you get the bag" Erwin nodded, opening his side of the door. Eren and Mikasa ran out of the car, making a run for it to the door. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>'Hold on, hold on. Since you guys are here can you get your suitcases?" A groan slips through Eren's mouth as he walks back to the car with Mikasa close behind. Eren grabbed his bag from my hand and rolled it to the door, along with Mikasa again. Levi looked, "She does follow the boy everywhere, maybe they have an unspoken bond?" Erwin shrugged, "Maybe, I don't know. As long as they get along, everything will be just fine." He went and hugged Levi, following him to the door and unlocking it. They enter the house and the kids dart upstairs with their stuff. Levi and Erwin looked at them with a smile on their faces. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>    They then heard a girl squealing, "Oh wow!" They went upstairs to see Mikasa standing there at the doorway, looking at her room, "Thank you so much!" Levi smiled slightly, "Your welcome, brat. Just don't mess it up or you'll be cleaning it." </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>    Meanwhile, Eren went into his room, looking at the greenery and the grey colors with hints of oofblue. He looked at the room with starry eyes, "It's. perfect." Erwin came in and put his hand on his shoulder," You like it, I put some of my old comic books in here." Eren turned around and gasped," Comics!" </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>   Erwin nods, walking towards the cases full of books and comics. He Opened it, taking the Thor one," Thor is my favorite hero, he reminds me of my father." He gave the book to Eren, letting him analyze the book. "Take care of them, they are a real treasure. Who knows, I might let you look at the other books I have" Ere smiled at him," Thank you! I'll take good care of them. But, what are these?"</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>   Eren walked towards the bookshelf, taking a brown book off the shelf. Erwin sighed, "That's our family's photos. Not many families, more like friends and a lot of cousins." Eren nodded, putting it back.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>    "All right now, put your stuff away and get ready for dinner, okay?" Erwin said, walking out of the room, hearing a grunt of approval. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>   Both Erwin and Levi walked down the stairs to meet each other at the bottom,  "Seems like they like the rooms."</p><p>Erwin chuckled, kissing Levi's cheek,   "Of course they do, it was designed by the greatest man on earth." Levi scoffed," Don't flatter yourself." </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Levi looked at him,  "I wasn't talking about myself, Levi. The man in front of me is who I'm talking about." Levi's face flushed a darkened blush, feeling his body being pulled towards Erwin's,  "Stop it." </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>   Erwin let out a hearty chuckle as Levi guided him towards the kitchen," Come on, dinner should be ready in a minute." Erwin nods, getting the table ready.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>    It was a little later than they would usually have dinner, but they got home late. They all sat at the dinner table, looking at each other and with newfound joy in their eyes. They started passing around servings and talked, " So, how are you liking it here so far?" Eren beamed, "It's great here, we are really happy here." </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>   "I'm so glad, but we need to have some boundaries. For example house rules." A loud groan went across the table, but Levi shook his head.``You guys will be going to school whether you like it or not. And also you are going to have one do one extracurricular choice of course" Erwin chewed. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>    "We just want the best for you guys, whether we are your real parents or not. Now, Eren. What's your activity you want to do after school?" Levi asked, sipping his wine slowly. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Eren looked around as if he was trying to think, then smacked the table. "I wanna do baseball!" Erwin smiled, looking at him with interest, "Are you sure, you got to be safe, kid." Eren shakes his head in approval, taking another bite of his dinner, "I will, promise."</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>   "And what about you, Mikasa?" Mikasa looks up from her barely touched steak."Kickboxing." Erwin choked a little, taken aback by the words that came out of her mouth. "Um... maybe something more, safe?" Mikasa looked at him with fluttery eyes, trying to faze. It didn't work. "Listen, maybe when you're in junior high, but as a child? Out of the question, okay?" She nods her head," Maybe try Karate first, that's a little safer" She nods, quickly getting back to her dinner. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>    "Great, now we know what you guys are going to be doing for extracurricular, now just school selection. Me and your father ... will check that out." The faint pause for that word made him emotional, hearing the first time that came out of his mouth. Erwin just smiled, getting up and taking everyone's dirty plates, "Alright, time for bed. Imm tucks them in, you just go to bed."Levi looked up at him, "No, I got it, just get the kids ready for bed, and I'll take care of-" </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>   He was interrupted," No, no-no. I'll get everything, you go to bed. Now." Levi hesitated, seeing that Mikasa and Eren were already giggling, but he decided to come in terms of Erwin. And with that, he went to bed. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>    Good god, it took so long. Eren kept chasing Mikasa with a frog that he got from outside the window. Mikasa kept running away, all while Erwin was getting their clothes. 'One day and they're already getting comfortable."</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"OI! Put that down Eren!" Giggles filled the hallways, meanwhile, Levi was taking a shower. Of course, as soon as the top dog goes away, there is always a problem. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>        Eventually, he did get them to take baths, although Eren was a little resistant, he got in. They got in bed, hugging each other goodnight before turning off the lights. Erwin jogged downstairs to the master bedroom, where Levi was reading a book, "Got those little gremlins to bed?" Erwin chuckled at the statement, thinking about how they were all over the place today. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Finally, those kids never sleep do they?" He shook his head, taking off his shirt and grabbing a towel. Levi looked away from his book, glancing at every feature of his back. How the muscle curve around his shoulder blades. How his biceps are noticeably defined even when he turns from him. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>    Erwin smirked as he felt sharp eyes on his back, and just to tease, he flexed a little, just to show off. Levi scoffed and got up, walking towards him. He spoke, "Well, maybe they're already adapting my habits. You know how I like to be kept up all night." He snickered at the attempt he was making. Levi smoothed his hands all over Erwin's back, getting a better feel of his scapula. Erwin groaned, feeling the sensual touching on his back.  </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>   He turned around, facing Levi and picking him up, only just to drop him on the bed. Levi moaned, feeling the warm sheets on his back. He crawled over him until he was on top of Levi. He started leaving butterfly kisses on his neck. He went lower and lower to the point where he was kissing his clothed chest. Noises slipped out of Levi's mouth, making Erwin's privates twitch. Erwin started to take off Levi's shirt," You're so beautiful for me. I am so happy I have you." He finally got his shirt off and started to sip his pants off. He still was kissing him, but this time on his stomach and nipples.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>   Levi squeaked, feeling Erwin's hot mouth on his chest. His body started to get hot as he felt a tongue Around his aroused part. With the pants out of the way, Erwin sat up, "Hands and knees, I need to prep you so you won't get hurt." He followed the command, getting out of the missionary position he was in. He got on all fours and stuck his ass out, making him get even harder. Erwin groaned again, searching for the proper tools to do this. He got the condoms and lube, getting him even more excited than he should be. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>    Levi started to wiggle his ass in front of Erwin as he walked towards him, earning him another twitch to his cock.Erwin kneels in front of his ass, stuck out his fingers, and squeezed a lube on it.  Levi then feels a finger slowly circle his whole. He moaned a little, feeling his hole clench as Erwin tried to penetrate him with his fingers. "Relax dear, it will feel good, I promise" Levi grunted, relaxing more as Erwin worked the finger in. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>  At first, it hurt like hell, but then he started loosening up. He started to take two or three fingers now. After what feels like a century, he was now open enough to fully sheath into him. Erwin rolled the condom down his shaft, making Levi slightly inpatient. "Can you be any slower? Hurry up." Erwin put his tip to his hole but didn't enter him, he teased his trip around the rim of his hole. </p><p> </p><p>   Levi groaned, his hot, big cock near his nudging and twisting. "Beg, Levi." He grabbed Levi's arms, putting them behind him, while Levi squealed. He hesitantly said, "Please, sir." Receiving a groan of approval, and feeling his cock push into him. Sweat soon rolled down his cheek and onto his chest. "Fuck baby, you feel so tight." Levi's cock got stimulated off of that praise, making him squeeze around Erwin. Erwin moaned, feeling his soft, velvety inside around his cock. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>   After Levi got acclimated to the size, Erwin started moving, slowly moving his hips. He aimed for the special spot that makes Levi go crazy. He finally earned a silent scream as he felt himself go deeper, finally reaching the bump of pleasure.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>    Levi arched his back, making him go deeper into him. Groans filled the room as the slap of skin kept getting louder, the fear of being caught not in their minds. It's their time now, the children were asleep. Slaps kept getting faster as arousal flowed throughout their bodies as they moved their bodies together. "Jesus fucking Christ, I'm gonna cum. Please faster!" </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>   Erwin rasped as he pulled out, forcing him into another position. He put his cock into his hole again, Levi dug his nails into his back, hissing. The big cock rigged into his inside, making him feel full. Erwin went faster with his strokes, driving faster and deeper. Levi screeched his name, feeling his orgasm hit him suddenly without a warning. Cum spilled out onto his and his partner's chest. A scream, covered by the taller's hand, slipped out slightly of his grip. Erwin felt the clenching hole wrap around him as he felt lost in the pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>    Soon Erwin's genitals squeezed as he came into the condom, filling It up. He groaned, continuously thrusting into him. He eventually pulled out and threw away the condom. He pulled his waist towards him, kissing the back of his neck a little. "Good night, dear. I love you." Erwin smiled at his words, missing his sweet lips, "I love you too, baby."</p><p> </p><p>   </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Postpone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey guys, this is going to take a little longer since i just got cheated on and need some time to think. Please be patient since its kinda nerve racking so, please wait. <br/>Anyways, bye~&lt;3</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>5. Should I continue this, or start over?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As much as I this story idea, I want to try something else with Eruri. Idk, should I delete or postpone this, or should I continue, since this is a long story? Idk, I'm getting bored with this one. :(</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys, I hoped you liked this chapter. I'll try to get another one out, but no promises. (Sike, I lied) But yeah, expect more chapters next Saturday!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>